


Real Person Slash

by shihadchick



Category: U2
Genre: Filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A U2-centric filk to the tune of "Monster Mash".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Person Slash

I was working on the net, late one night

When my eyes beheld an eerie site

As I saw "Bono from his bed, began to rise"

And suddenly, to my surprise

I’m reading slash!

Real person slash!

I’m reading slash!

Give ffn the bash!

I’m reading slash!

It caused a system crash!

I’m reading slash!

Real Person Slash!

From the first-time fic, to a bit more kink,

I found a lot more here than you might think

From Bono and Edge I found a new direction

To fool around with the rhythm section!

We’re reading slash!

Real Person Slash!

We’re reading slash!

To LIB we’ll dash!

We’re reading slash!

The guys are going to pash!

We’re reading slash!

Real Person Slash!

Humour fic was a lot of fun

And so inspired me to start one

Starring hyper Bono, snarly Larry,

Adam with his spoon!

The jump from humour, to the next level was quick

To find a drummer doing more than taking the mick

The bassist was flirty, a bit of alright

And the other two were doing it all freaking night!

We’re writing slash!

Real Person Slash!

We’re writing slash!

To LIB we’ll dash!

We’re writing slash!

On the bed they’ll thrash!

We’re writing slash!

Real Person Slash!

Out from the ether, a muse did sing

Seemed he was troubled by just one thing

You’ve got all the pairings, none of the squick

He said, "But whatever happened to Group Orgy Fic?"

We’re writing slash!

Real Person Slash!

We’re writing slash!

To LIB we’ll dash!

We’re writing slash!

On the bed they thrash!

We’re writing slash!

Real Person Slash!

Now everything’s cool we have a home on LJ

And the ffn nasties seem to be well at bay

And while it pains us that this slash is not true

We love a band not averse to sharing a kiss or two!

We’re writing slash!

Real Person slash!

We’re writing slash!

To LIB we’ll dash!

We’re writing slash!

Real person slash!

We’re writing slash!

Making no cash!

We’re writing slash!

Real Person Slash!

We’re writing slash!

Now the boys will pash

We’re writing slash!

Upon the bed they’ll thrash

We’re writing slash!

Real person slash!


End file.
